Army Records Society
The Army Records Society is a text publication society for the history of the British Army. It was established in 1984. The society is a registered charity. Selected publications 18th Century volumes * An Eighteenth-Century Secretary at War: The Papers of William, Viscount Barrington Dr Tony Hayter * Colonel Samuel Bagshawe and the Army of King George II, 1731-1762 Dr Alan Guy * Military Miscellany I: * George Durant’s Journal of the Expedition to Martinique and Guadaloupe, 1758-1759; Dr Alan Guy * Daniel Robinson: Letters from India, 1845-1849 Dr Robin Thom * The Reverend George Duncan at GHQ, 1916-1918: Dr Gerard DeGroot * John Peebles’ American War, 1776-1782 Professor Ira Gruber * The Journal of Corporal William Todd, 1745-1762 Andrew Cormack & Alan Jones * Amherst and the Conquest of Canada Dr Richard Middleton * Military Miscellany II: * The Journal of Sergeant John Wilson, 1694-1727 Dr David Chandler with Christopher Scott * Captain the Hon William Leslie (1751-1777), His Life, Letters and Commemoration Dr Marianne Gilchrist * Diary of Private Robert Cross, 1899-1901 Robin Jenkins 19th Century volumes * The Napoleonic War Journal of Captain Thomas Henry Browne, 1807-1816 Professor Roger Buckley * Roberts in India: The Military Papers of Field Marshal Lord Roberts, 1876-1893 Brian Robson * Lord Chelmsford’s Zululand Campaign, 1878-1879 Professor John Laband * George Durant’s Journal of the Expedition to Martinique and Guadaloupe, 1758-1759; Dr Alan Guy * Daniel Robinson: Letters from India 1845-1849 Dr Robin Thom * The Reverend George Duncan at GHQ, 1916-1918: Dr Gerard DeGroot * The Maratha War Papers of Arthur Wellesley, January to December 1803 Anthony Bennell * Sir Hugh Rose and the Central India Campaign, 1858 Brian Robson * At Wellington’s Right Hand Dr Rory Muir * Romaine’s Crimean War Major Colin Robins OBE * Wolseley and Ashanti Professor Ian Beckett * Crimean Cavalry Letters Glenn Fisher 20th Century volumes * The Military Correspondence of Field Marshal Sir Henry Wilson, 1918-1922 Dr Keith Jeffery * The Army and the Curragh Incident, 1914 Dr Ian Beckett * The Military Correspondence of Field Marshal Sir William Robertson, 1915-1918 Professor David Woodward * Montgomery and the Eighth Army Stephen Brooks * The British Army and Signals Intelligence during the First World War Dr John Ferris * George Durant’s Journal of the Expedition to Martinique and Guadaloupe, 1758-1759; Dr Alan Guy * Daniel Robinson: Letters from India 1845-1849 Dr Robin Thomas * The Reverend George Duncan at GHQ, 1916-1918: Dr Gerard DeGroot * The Letters of Lieutenant-Colonel Charles à Court Repington CMG, Military Correspondent of The Times, 1903-1918 Professor A. J. A. Morris * Lord Roberts and the War in South Africa, 1899-1902 Professor André Wessels * Rawlinson in India Dr Mark Jacobsen * Allenby in Palestine Dr Matthew Hughes * Military Miscellany II: * The Journal of Sergeant John Wilson, 1694-1727 Dr David Chandler with Christopher Scott * Captain the Hon William Leslie (1751-1777), His Life, Letters and Commemoration Dr Marianne Gilchrist * Diary of Private Robert Cross, 1899-1901 Robin Jenkins * Lord Kitchener and the War in South Africa 1899-1902 Professor André Wessels * Major General Oliver Nugent and the Ulster Division, 1915-1918. Nicholas Perry * Montgomery and the Battle of Normandy Stephen Brooks * The First World War Letters of General Lord Horne Dr Simon Robbins * The Military Papers of Lieutenant-Colonel Sir Cuthbert Headlam, 1910-1942 Dr Jim Beach * The Military Papers of Lieutenant-General Frederick Stanley Maude, 1914-1917 Dr Andrew Syk * The Kenya Papers of Sir General George Erskine 1953-1955 Dr Huw Bennett and Professor David French * Military Intelligence from Germany 1906-1914 Matthew S Seligman First World War volumes * The Military Correspondence of Field Marshal Sir William Robertson, 1915-1918 Professor David Woodward * The British Army and Signals Intelligence during the First World War Dr John Ferris * George Durant’s Journal of the Expedition to Martinique and Guadaloupe, 1758-1759; Dr Alan Guy * Daniel Robinson: Letters from India 1845-1849 Dr Robin Thomas * The Reverend George Duncan at GHQ, 1916-1918: Dr Gerard DeGroot * The Letters of Lieutenant-Colonel Charles à Court Repington CMG, Military Correspondent of The Times, 1903-1918 Professor AJA Morris * Allenby in Palestine Dr Matthew Hughes * Major General Oliver Nugent and the Ulster Division, 1915-1918. Nicholas Perry * The First World War Letters of General Lord Horne Dr Simon Robbins * The Military Papers of Lieutenant-Colonel Sir Cuthbert Headlam, 1910-1942 Dr Jim Beach * The Military Papers of Lieutenant-General Frederick Stanley Maude, 1914-1917 Dr Andrew Syk * The Diary of Corporal Vince Schürhoff 1914-1918 Jim Beach * Liaison: General Pierre des Vallières at British General Headquarters, January 1916 to May 1917 Elizabeth Greenhalgh * The Military Papers and Correspondence of Major-General J F C Fuller, 1916-1933 Dr Alaric Searle Second World War volumes * Montgomery and the Eighth Army Stephen Brooks * Montgomery and the Battle of Normandy Stephen Brooks References External links Category:1984 establishments in the United Kingdom Category:History of the British Army Category:Text publication societies